callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forest
The Forest is a Call of Duty 3 campaign level where Dixon's squad and other allied soldiers are charged with clearing Foret d'Ecouves so that the allied troops can move through. One of the soldiers makes note that many soldiers have not returned after entering, and many wounded are found while they push through. Plot After Sgt. McCullin's death, Dixon was promoted to Sergeant. The soldiers fought through the forest looking for the engineers that went missing clearing the forest. They found Pvt. Krupin, a wounded soldier. He was the only survivor who was one of the missing people mentioned MIA in the forest by Dixon. He informs that the trenches were invaded by Germans which they now use them as ammo depot. Nichols and the squad then retake the trenches and destroy the ammo storage. Then when they proceed, they were attacked by Germans in the overhead trenches. Nichols and the others survived and they were attacked outside the trenches. After taking them out, they advanced and took a bunker. Outside the bunker was a wide battlefield swarmed with Germans and a few MG42s. They were pinned down but they needed to cross the road. Dixon pops two smoke grenades and Guzzo pops one smoke grenade. After crossing the road, the Americans continues to push through the enemy lines. After that, they surrounded the last bunker. They took the bunker and spotted three crashed buses. Using the mortar in the bunker, Nichols was able to destroy the buses and cleared the way toward the Crossroads. Tips *Switch the M1 Garand to another weapon such as the MP40 or Gewehr 43, because the Springfield is more powerful than the M1 Garand. *There is a Trenchgun in the overhead treches if the player goes right instead of forward. A trenchgun is quite useful in clearing the overhead trenches and the final bunker. (Note that keeping it will gain advantage of CQB better, but lack of firepower in the road where Dixon pops smoke. The player may have to use the Springfield or swap the Springfield instead) *When Dixon screams pop smoke, the player can choose not to because Dixon and Guzzo will throw smoke grenades. *There are two ways with cover that the player can go to in the road: the left and the crashed tractor. If going left with Guzzo the player may find every five seconds three Germans spawn from the bushes. Go to the tractor with Dixon, and find three Germans spawn in the smoke and three Germans spawn from the right in the bushes. In veteran, the player could go toward the tractor with Dixon and try to kill Germans on the right. The Germans will be taken out by Dixon or random allies. They will not attack the player unless shooting them. Then Dixon will fall back and run toward the MG42s. Then go left then the three spawning Germans should stop spawning. *In Hard mode when the player takes the final bunker with a mortar, pop smoke and use the mortar. If the player doesn't have smoke grenade use the mortar to shoot the Germans. They will easily approach the road the player needs to cross the road again. *The player can always leave the mortar and take cover! *The mission will automatically end after taking out the buses. It ends about 10 seconds later. The player can still be killed at this time. Friendly Fire can also occur and restart the player from the last checkpoint. *Notice the Springfield has little ammo, there is a glitch that can fix this. If the player dies before reaching Krupin, he/she will reswpawn with nearly max ammo! *While mortaring the roadblock, launch the mortar and immediately get out if in a tight spot. The player's allies can block the way, if this happens, melee them or press the fire button so that they move out of the way. *Stay in the pillbox when Guzzo and Dixon assault the Germans. Snipe every German through the smoke. This is quite helpful on Hard mode, as the Germans can't hit the player. *You can pick up a trenchgun when finding Krupin. However, it is reccomended that you do not pick it up until after the following fight, as trenchguns do not work well in mid-ranged and long-ranged combat. Trivia *The fourth squad member at the beginning of the mission can die, although it is possible to save him if the player takes out the enemies quickly. The player will then join Huxley's squad. Dixon orders Huxley to take two men, but he will have three men if the player has managed to keep the soldier alive. *When Guzzo says "Look, friendlies!", a friendly squad comes out behind the hill. They are apparently clearing out the right flank. The enemy MG will start to fire at them. Taking the gunner out quickly can save the four men on the hill. *The medic in this mission always has a different name. He is classed as rifleman, which is strange. The medic in the mission The Crossroads doesn't have the Red Cross tags, but he is classed as a medic, not a rifleman. Treyarch apparently did something wrong here. *When finding Krupin, the player can hit (not shoot) him a couple of times with a rifle. His name will turn red. This is a glitch. *After the player kills the first squad of Germans, if the player still has the Springfield and they die, they will spawn with 100 total rounds of Springfield ammunition, instead of 20 rounds like they started with. *When finding Krupin, the player can look to the right of the rock he is leaning on. There is a trench gun there that canbe picked up and used. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U94McrC3MU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n14kWxOljos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AEpou5jWfs Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels Category:Walkthrough Category:Singleplayer